The Letters
by AslansArrow
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the last book in Janette Oak's Canadian West series, "When Tomorrow Comes." I loved the whole series up until the ending of the last book. I was disappointed that Christine didn't get to go back up North, and I disagreed with a choice she made. So, I wrote my own version of it. :)


When Tomorrow Comes

By

Janette Oke

Alternate Ending

By

Sarah Elizabeth Cranford

Eric called the next afternoon. "I am free for the next four hours. Can we talk?" Christine agreed, anxious to see him.

But she wasn't without concern. She now knew how she felt. Had Eric reached the same conclusion? With a bit of struggle, Christine was finally able to give that question up to God as well. If Eric had not, that was God's plan and she would accept it. Somehow He would get her through the disappointment. She was His child. She would trust Him.

There was nothing about Eric's demeanor that indicated his direction one way or the other. He was polite, as always, but not more intimate than he had been before. "How about a long walk along the river?" he suggested, and Christine agreed. "You might want a sweater. There's not much sunshine today." Christine went for her sweater, informing her aunt that she would be out for a while, and they set out.

"How did you week go?" There was more meaning in his words than just a social question.

"I…I learned a lot." She smiled. "Mostly from Moses."

"Moses? My lessons were from the apostle Paul." He picked up a smooth stone and skipped it across the water. Christine remembered Henry doing that. He never seemed to be able to walk near water without skipping stones. "I would love to hear all about your lessons. Shall we discuss them first—or after?"

"After?" queried Christine.

"After we decide if we are to continue seeing one another." He skipped another stone, not looking at her. "I…I'm not sure." She wondered if they would still be speaking…after.

"Let's wait until after. I'm rather anxious…" He did not continue. Christine wondered if he felt as agitated as she did. He turned from the flowing water to give her his full attention. She could see a tightness in his jaw, and his eyes were serious. "One thing I learned was about drawing lots," he said. Christine frowned. Surely he wasn't suggesting they toss a coin to determine their future. "Well…more like a vote than a lot perhaps."

"A vote?"

"A secret ballot. I'm wondering if you are worried that whatever one of us has decided might influence the other."

"I thought of it."

He indicated a bench by the side of the trail, and she understood and let him guide her to a seat. Ducks swam up to the shore, expecting a treat. When one was not forthcoming, they scolded loudly. "So I thought maybe, to be sure that doesn't happen, we should each write our answer on a piece of paper, then exchange them and unfold them together." It seemed like a rather childish game, but Christine nodded. "Have you made up you mind? It's important that we are sure," he said, looking at her intently.

"I feel God has given me direction…yes," she answered, feeling suddenly shy.

"Okay—here's the question so we both know what we are answering. 'Do you feel God has given His okay for us to pursue a relationship? Yes—if you feel He has. No—if you don't. All right?"

"I understand." He handed her a prepared slip of paper. The question was even penned at the top so there could be no misunderstanding. "A pencil?" Christine smiled.

"You did come prepared" was her attempt to joke even though she felt a nervous tightening in her stomach.

They turned their backs to each other and wrote out their answers. When Christine turned around she held her breath. She was now committed. Whatever his paper said, hers was already written in black and white. "All right, let's exchange," he said as he slid a little closer. "On the count of three." Christine squeezed tight her eyes. She wasn't sure she could look. "One. Two. Three," he counted, and she unfolded his paper. There was the one word, in big, bold capitals, NO. She closed her eyes again, her heart whispering gratitude to God.

She heard his whispered, "Thank you, God," and opened her eyes. Her paper was directly in front of him with her long hand "No" making a light on his face that touched her deeply. He turned toward her and queried, "May I ask why you heard God say no?" Christine smiled and nodded.

"As I said before, my lessons were from Moses. Through the burning bush, God told Moses to throw down his staff. At first Moses was reluctant, but then he finally threw it down. After that, God showed Moses how He would use him, and his staff to do might things for Him. My staff was the North. I had to give it up to God before he could use it. Just like God could not use Moses' staff until he gave it to Him, God could not use my North until I gave it up to him." Eric nodded. "Why did God tell you no?" she then asked him. He took a deep breath before answering. "God told me that you would not belong with my family and in my world. In the verses I read, Paul talked about making others stumble. And while a certain thing may be perfectly right for one person, it may cause another to fall into temptation. And one must not force another to do something that he feels is wrong. I felt God telling me that you were not meant for a life of riches. It is perfectly fine for me, but you are to live a more simple, and more rural life."

"Like in the North," Christine put in.

"Like in the North," he said, nodding. "So, shall we part as friends?" he asked. Christine smiled. "Of course!" she exclaimed. He enfolded her in a quick embrace, and then let go. They both smiled at each other. He stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She gratefully accepted it. They walked to the car in silence. The ride home was no better as far as conversation went.

Christine grabbed a sweater on her way out the door to Hope Canteen. "Have a good time, dear," Aunt Mary called as she walked out the door.

"I will," Christine called as she walked out the door.

On her way, she stopped by the post office. It was closed, but she dropped a letter addressed to Henry in the outside mailbox. Then, she continued on to Hope Canteen. Throughout the evening, Pastor Timothy kept a close eye on Christine. She wondered if he was able to genuinely listen to what the young people had to say.

After everything had been cleaned up and put away, Christine walked out to the streetcar stop with Pastor Timothy, as usual. "I couldn't help but notice. You have no ring on your finger. Have you come to an understanding with Eric, yet," Pastor Timothy ventured. Christine smiled and nodded. "An understanding of sorts," she said.

"What do you mean?" questioned Pastor Timothy, with a confused look on his face. Just then, the streetcar pulled up to the stop. Christine and the chaplain boarded it, and then continued their conversation. "We have come to an understanding that we are no longer to see each other—at least for romantic purposes," Christine explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Pastor Timothy said.

"Thank you," Christine smiled, "but I know it is God's will."

"You do?"

"Yes. I am to go up North."

"Up North?" the chaplain was shocked.

"Yes," Christine explained, still smiling. "The North is where I always wanted to go. You see, I grew up there, and it is where I belong."

"I see. So when will you be going up there?" There was a hint of concern in the chaplain's voice.

"Oh, not for a while. I just sent my brother a letter explaining everything, and nothing can happen until he replies," Christine assured.

"Does you brother live up North?" Pastor Timothy asked. Christine laughed.

"No, but one of his good friends does."

"I see. Do you know this friend of his?"

"Oh, yes," Christine affirmed. "I know him quite well. He works for the RCMP, just like my brother, and father." Pastor Timothy simply nodded. Christine smiled. The streetcar pulled to a stop. They smiled at each other as they got up to disembark the streetcar. As they parted ways, they called a farewell greeting to one another. As she walked the rest of the way to Aunt Mary's house, Christine realized that she had a slight sense of joy in her heart.

"Henry," Amber called, as her husband walked in the door. Henry came into the kitchen and kissed his wife. Amber smiled and kissed him back. "There is a letter for you on the table. It looks like it's from Christine." Henry smiled and nodded. He went over to the table and picked up the envelope. He recognized the handwriting as that of his little sister. He carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter.

The letter mostly contained news about how Christine was managing at Aunt Mary's. It also spoke of her recent decisions regarding relationships. Then, added as a postscript, Christine wrote: Please send the attached note to Laray. Henry drew his breath in quickly. Amber turned around and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Henry shook his head, "just surprising."

"What?" questioned Amber. Henry held the letter so she could see, and pointed to the postscript. Amber smiled as she read it. "Well, are you going to send it?" she asked. Henry nodded. "If I can find out his address," he replied. "Maybe I could ask the force," he thought aloud. "I'll tell them it's important. After all, if Christine wants to get a hold of Laray, it must be important." Amber nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what the note says?" she asked.

"No, I haven't read it. It's for Laray, so I think I'd better not." Amber nodded.

Laray went to the Hudson Bay Trading Post. Mr. McLain greeted him warmly. Laray returned the greeting cheerfully. "I have a letter for you here, Sergeant," McLain said as he held out an envelope to Laray. Laray took the envelope and thanked McLain.

After coaxing his fire to life, Laray settled down to read his letter from earlier. On the first page was scribbled and simple note. "The note on the next page is from my kid sister. Henry." Laray read the next page. It read: Hello, remember me? Congratulations on getting posted to the North! How do you like it? I still long to go back there. God has told me that I am to go back someday. I will try to wait patiently for that time. Christine.

Laray leaned back in his chair and smiled.

He then got out a pencil and paper and scribbled a quick note. He mailed it the next day.

Aunt Mary told Christine there was a note for her on the kitchen table. Christine walked into the kitchen to retrieve it. She opened it and read the hand scribbled note. "How about making me your partner in the North? Laray." She smiled and looked up.

"Thank you, Lord!" she breathed in prayer.


End file.
